The Mission that Changed Everything
by Death the Pistolman
Summary: Mirajane, the Demon of Fairy Tail, has never seen anyone who could take her title, but while on a mission to defeat The Beast, she encounters a Hellfire Mage who makes her look like an angel. Is he a normal Mage, or is there more to him than that? Now follow on this boy's adventures in Fairy Tail as he gains Friends, Foes, Love, and more scars than most would think humanly possible


_**The Mission that Changed Everything**_

_**Prolougue: The Mission That Changed Everything**_

In the country of Fiore, a carriage is heading south from the capital city of Magnolia. On board are three teenagers, a man and two women all with silver hair, that seemed past their years, cascading, or in the man's case towering, from their heads.

"So what are we doing again, Elfman?" asked the taller of the two women. She seemed to adore the darker side of things from her black shirt that was cut off at the stomach, dark purple skirt, and black, knee-high boots.

"Well Mira, we are on a mission to defeat an S-class monster known as 'The Beast'." answered the man, now identified as Elfman. A muscular man who, despite being younger, towers over Mira. He wears just a red muscle shirt, blue jeans, and geta sandals

"I knew that. I meant 'Do you remember the plan?'" Mira retorted sweatdropping.

"You and Elfman are going to fight The Beast while I evacuate the town it is heading towards. If I finish before the battle is over I will come to where you guys are fighting to provide medical support," the younger woman explained.

"At least Lisanna can remember," Mira commented with a snide smirk directed at Elfman.

_Thirty minutes later: Outside Granald Town_

An injured Mirajane lays immobile as Elfman, possessed by The Beast, slowly approaches Lisanna, who had arrived at the battlefield as Elfman attempted to takeover The Beast.

"Run Lisanna!" Mirajane screamed as Elfman raised his fist to strike.

"Hellfire Bullet!" Rang through the night as a black flame soar across the sky hitting The Beast, causing him to only knock Lissanna into a tree, which knocked her out, and stumble backwards. As she looked at the direction from where the sound came from, Mirajane saw what appeared to be a man with gray skin, a tattered white shirt, torn black pants, black hair, and two wings before she fell into the world of unconciousness.

The new arrival charged while flapping his wings, before launching himself into the sky. The Beast, thinking it would do more damage to knock him out of the air, attempts to pummel the airborne enemy, only to miss when the enemy flew around his fist.

Black fire began to gather in the palm of the man's hand. When the flames had reached the size of a his head, he aimed the blazing sphere at The Beast.

"Hellfire Gatling." the man said as the sphere shattered and the shards of fire began to pelt The Beast. With a cry of pain The Beast tried to strike the man once more, but the winged enemy flew below the punch, under the Beast's head, and soared skyward to weaken The Beast with an uppercut. Unknown to him, Elfman had been fighting The Beast within the shared mind, weakening and slowing the monster, so when the uppercut connected it incapacitated The Beast, which slowly reverted to Elfman.

"A man too ambitious for his own good tried to attempt what is beyond his ability," the man analyzed with a sheen of sweat forming on his brow, "Typical." Feeling fatigued the man quickly prepared to take-off in the direction of the town.

_Five minutes later: Granald Town_

The man who fought The Beast was slowing falling from the air. Citizens who saw the Beast fall had returned to the city and found the man after he crashed to the ground.

"Someone get a doctor!" cried one of the townspeople. A man in a white lab coat and blue jeans ran foward.

"What is it?" the man asked when his eyes fell upon the man.

"I don't know Dr. Arsoln," the townsman replied, "I found him when I tried to return home after the town was evacuated." Both lowered their gazed onto the man who lay against the cold cobblestone street.

"The...Beast...Help...Them..." Both men were suprised to here the man speak, but thought best to confirm their assumptions which they now questioned.

"Bring him to the clinic, then go to the mayor tell him to send a search party toward the battlefield to confirm the Beast's defeat," the doctor ordered. The man quickly grabbed the man's arms, while Dr. Arsoln held the man's legs, and carried him to the town's clinic. Afterwards the townsman quickly ran to the mayor to relay the doctor's message.

Yet no one knew the consequences the day's events would have on the world.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Mission That Changed Everything. Please give your thoughts in a review, but please no flames.**


End file.
